Sudo Maasa
Sudou Maasa is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project. She is a member of Berryz Koubou. Profile *Name: Sudou Maasa (須藤茉麻) *Birthdate: July 3rd, 1992 *Nickname: Maa (まあ), Maasan, Mama, Suu-chan *Blood Type: O *Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan *Height: 170 cm Hello! Project Groups: *Hello! Project Kids *4KIDS (2002) *Berryz Koubou (2004–) *ZYX-α (2009-) Concert Units: *Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) *Wonderful Hearts (2006–) Shuffle Units: *2004: H.P. All Stars Other: *Little Gatas (2004–2007) *Mix Gatas(2006) *Gatas Brilhantes H.P.(2007–) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *Hobby: Making cookies, collecting stickers *Special skill: Drawing charcter art!! *Strong point: Good at looking after younger kids? *Weak point: Spacing out *Habit: It's gone now *Favorite color: Blue, red *Favorite flower: Violet *Disliked thing to do: Bugs (all) *Scared of: Bugs *Favorite movie: "Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi" *Favorite book: "Ranma 1/2," "Candy Candy" *Favorite word: "LOVE" *Favorite season: Fall. *Favorite food: Sushi, umeboshi, fish *Least favorite food: Eggplant *Favorite song: "Shabondama", (Morning Musume) *Charm point: Eyes History Sudou Maasa joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids. She made her debut as one of the 4KIDS in the Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! film as well as on Minimoni's 6th single. In 2004, Sudou was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou. Sudou was a member of Little Gatas and Mix Gatas until she was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in 2007. She is going to be the lead role of the live action movie adaptation of the manga "Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata" (Writing Light Novels is Fun) as the character Yabusame Tsurugi (流鏑馬剣). The story centers on Yakumo Atae, a first-year student who knows the hidden secret of his fearsome classmate Tsurugi Yabusame — while she is the school's strongest girl, she is also a budding light novel author under the penname Mio Himemiya. Tsurugi is stuck in a huge slump while writing her new romantic comedy. Yakumo's cousin Kokona Atae happens to be Tsurugi's editor, and Kokona suggests that Yakumo and Tsurugi become a couple so that Tsurugi can know the experience of romance. Trivia *Has an older brother and a younger sister. *Owns two Mini Dax dogs (named Candy and Ururu) and a Holland Lop rabbit (named Taremi). *Was once known for her height when Berryz Koubou was first formed, but she was surpassed in height in 2004 by Kumai Yurina. *Her favorite artirsts are Sakurazuka Yakkun and SUMMERS. *Known for her "my pace" character and for her cool presence. *Once had a very noticeable lisp, but it has faded as she has gotten older. *Is scared of water & hates fish . *Has recently (2007) named her charm points as her eyes and lips. *Has said she is going to read 10 books before the end of 2008. *Is good friends with Tokunaga Chinami and Kumai Yurina. *She appears on the pv of Boogie Train '03 along with Tokunaga Chinami, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Umeda Erika *Is very good with kanji. *Hello! Project Kids Audition song: Chu! Natsu Party 3nin Matsuri *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Japanese Language and her favorite food is bread. *She's the 5th Berryz member to get a Photobook. *She´s perfect.